


Butterbeer Cheesecake

by Lethargic_Pink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, butterbeer's my fav, cheesecake is just as delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Pink/pseuds/Lethargic_Pink
Summary: Tikki and Plagg like to meet up at the Three Broomsticks once a month to enjoy a night out together.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: April 2020 - AU





	Butterbeer Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seren#3245](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seren%233245).



> This is my first exchange and I have no clue what I'm doing but I had fun trying to mix the two worlds so I hope you enjoy!  
> This is part of the MLB fanfic discord exchange for this month. I'll leave a link to the server at the end if you want to check it out.

It wasn’t unusual for the winter nights in Hogsmeade to be a snowy storm. But it was unusual for a particular man to stumble into the Three Broomsticks Inn, snow stuck to his curly black hair and fuzzy overcoat.

This young man with warm olive skin was a regular in a strange way, coming only once a month. 

He often had a gentleman’s outfit, usually the same black attire, but his rugged look and the mischievous glint in his green eyes not to mention the dark atmosphere he tended to carry like a cologne often made it feel like he was more suited to the company of Hog’s Head Inn.

Madam Rosmerta would never question him though, he was good for business and hadn’t brought trouble in all the years he came, he paid well. So if she maybe saw his eyes flash fully green and catlike once or twice from the corner of her eye, she wouldn’t say anything. 

Now the reason he comes to this inn of hers, only ever for the night at most, that was a curious thing. 

None of her other patrons ever noticed the young man or who he comes for, it seemed to only be her, and none ever went near that table in the far corner next to the hearth when the ominous man and his company visited.

She was always there first, Rosmerta never quite sure when she came in, and when he entered the inn, he always went straight to her with such lithe grace that Rosmerta paused every time to watch. 

She was a petite young woman with a blazing red bob, the bangs at the front tinged black. She was small and delicate yet strong and full of life. If Rosmerta had never known better, she’d belive the girl to be a fairy or perhaps a muggle. 

Her beautiful doe eyes, bright and blue, would immediately find him the moment he stepped in the door and her pleasant smile would brighten enough to put the sun to shame. 

Sometimes she would get up from her seat at, decidedly, their table and they would twist and twirl with her tucked into his great arms acting as if they hadn’t seen one another in ages.

Rosmerta tried not to stare, but it was alway with great intrigue that she watched their interaction, knowing exactly, after all these years, what they would want to order and when she ought to bring it out. It was a mostly silent exchange, she would bring the desired order soon after they settled and at the end he would leave a generous amount of change. Then they would either leave or rent a room for the night.

Plagg finally stretched his now human limbs. He liked his cat body and the way it could stretch so much more but there was just something satisfying with the way his body would crack as it set back into place. It was honestly quite fun to tease Tikki with the sounds because she always squirmed a little. 

Plagg left the little alley he’d ducked into to change, nobody needed to know that he spent most his time as a cat, no one needed to know _him_ , accident or not. 

He walked up to the Three Broomsticks, anticipating more than his wonderful cheese beyond the doors. He was lucky Rosmerta had begun carrying his sweet love after his visits, of course never better than his sugarcube but he’d never vocally admit that to her. 

He stumbled into the inn, even though he’d been out there for barely a minute he was covered in the cold white flakes of snow. They clung to his hair and coat. Brushing them out of his black locks left him shivering more in disgust than cold. 

Wet. 

His body tended to give off more heat than a normal persons, easily melting the snow off him, something that had come about solely for Tikki. She got cold easily. Another reason why they liked the table near the fire place.

Wiping a hand on his coat, he looked up. He knew she was there of course, she always came earlier than him just in case his bad luck got to the place, but he still looked anyways and sure enough, when his eyes fell upon the far corner, he saw her. 

She was looking into the embers of the fire, their light dancing in her bluebell eyes, her head in her hands. She smiled softly as if in the midst of daydreaming, her full lips barely parted. Then, feeling his gaze, she turned her eyes towards him and it was as if she was still gazing into the fire, embers glowing from within the blue depths. Her smile widened just a bit more and her countenance was like that of a child on Christmas morning, their dreams coming true.

He felt a purr begin to form within him just from seeing her. It felt like an eternity had passed since he last saw her when really they passed by each other plenty during the school days and they’d last seen their human forms just a month ago. There was no real reason that they should be so excited to see each other, but just the thought of being able to talk, to touch, this time being theirs and theirs alone, they couldn’t help it. 

He began to saunter over, but it was hard keeping himself from just running to her. As he neared, she stood, about ready to dash to him as well. 

It was only seconds till his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her up off the ground. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him close and he nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the wonderful scent of peonies and a sweet burning smell that seemed exclusive only to Tikki. It was a delicious smell, far more intoxicating than camembert could ever hope to be, a smell that was warmth, a smell that tugged at his heart and he couldn’t help it if he licked her once.

He would never ever tell Tikki what she did to him but he had a feeling that she felt the same as him.

Sighing, Tikki let go of him and he set her back down before dropping into the chair across from hers. 

A lopsided grin formed on his lips, the sweet moment having temporarily ended. “So sugarcube, what are we gonna talk about tonight?” His grin grew, “Or should I say ‘ladybird’?” Tikki rolled her eyes and looked away in irritation but he caught her saying under her breath, “Whatever, stinky sock.” 

She’d often told him how she didn’t like him calling her that, but eventually stopped because they both knew that she actually liked the nickname, her whispering the nickname she’d given him was proof enough to attest to that. She only used it when she was feeling especially affectionate. 

What actually was the cause of the irritation was the ladybird pun. Tikki was a ladybug animagus, but it’s not easy secretly teaching a child magic when you’re a small ladybug, especially when your chosen needs a pet. So Tikki usually had to use a spell and transfigure into an owl.

Plagg was lucky he was a cat animagus, meant he never had to end up using a spell like Tikki. It always felt slightly off when he was any other creature aside a cat. Tikki was patient though, and did not care if it was uncomfortable so long as she was able to do what needed to be done.

Tikki’s owl form was quite the sight though. She was an owl with reddish maroon and white feathers, a dusting of black here and there, and blue eyes.

Nobody knew, however, that they were animagi. They had become animagi far before laws had ever existed for them. 

“Marinette is doing well in her studies at least, and from how carefree you are, I assume that Adrien is well. It’s not like there’s been much change since our last meetup.” Tikki said.

Tikki and Plagg were members of a certain secret society known as the Order of the Guardians. It had begun with many members, their base a great temple, but that was many lifetimes ago. It had been their home. They had grown up there under the care of Master Fu, the head monk, before he had died among the ruins of the temple. 

Tikki and Plagg, though their human like bodies and minds, were actually magical beings known as kwami, born and bound to items known as miraculous. The only differences between them and humans was their immortality and special power. Tikki held creation, Plagg destruction. Though they had great power, they could not temper it as well as another human borrowing their power could. Their limiters were very… poor you could say. Which was why, for the protection of the world from evil forces, Plagg and Tikki bonded to a human, most commonly a wizard as it was harder with muggles, and taught them how to use the kwamis’ powers. 

Highly inconvenient, Plagg knew, but it could be fun every now and then. Plagg had actually taken quite the liking to Adrien thought he wouldn’t admit. 

Nooroo and his partner, Duusu, had disappeared awhile back and so the Guardians were making their move. Last that they’d heard of Trixx and Wayzz, they’d also found a charge. Tikki had a feeling they were with Alya and Nino, friends of Marinette’s and children who, even to Plagg’s eyes, exhibited a great amount of potential and would be easy for the other kwami to synergize with. 

Madam Rosmerta set down their usual order, a small plate of camembert and crackers (that he may or may not eat, depends on his mood) for Plagg and whatever dessert is being served at the time for Tikki, though she tended to prefer the potted cream, as well as two frothy hot tankards of butterbeer. 

This time, the dessert was not any of the items on the menu but a rather special butterbeer cheesecake. It was small with a round of graham crust, the cheesecake itself a smooth texture and flavor not unlike the potted cream, just now with a slightly more tangy taste, a taste that, when forced upon him by Tikki, Plagg didn’t actually mind. All of it topped with a drizzling of caramel and a tuft of whipped cream.

Rosmerta backed away with a smile, watching how excited Tikki was and how after a single bite she pressed a spoonful to Plagg’s mouth. Tikki always elicited the kindness of others, somehow charming them in a way that made them want to take care of her and make sure she was happy. Even the stoniest of hearts were no match for her and Plagg watched on with great amusement whenever he had the chance to see a cruel storekeeper soften beneath her smile.

Plagg, pleased to see Tikki’s smile, felt himself warm and his heart swell. He was not usually the type to be mushy, not even the type to especially like when others were gooey, unlike Tikki, but when it came to her, he could see in his own reflection how he resembled Adrien lovestruck eyes. It both disgusted and weirded him out once when he saw it in the mirror and he decided not to look whenever he got this fluttery feeling, because he knew he was going to get this feeling and it was inevitable. If he can’t fight it, he might as well spare himself the pain. At least he wasn’t dancing around her like Adrien and Marinette. That would be terrible.

As she stuck another bite of the sticky stuff in her mouth, Plagg reached over with his right hand, his head balanced in his left, and ran his fingers through the black underside of her fiery hair. She looked up, gaze being torn from her dessert, and smiled at him. 

Ugh, he wanted nothing more than to curl up next to her and have her run her fingers through his hair. He’d purr for her. He didn’t ever really purr, but Tikki liked it, and so he would do it for her. Even if he didn’t try though, she could still make him do it. She knew all the best spots to scratch and it was bliss. He’d have to wait though, at least till they got to the room.

They talked of nothing and everything, catching up on what the other and their charge had done over the month, and drank several tankards of butterbeer. 

“Why can’t they just say I love you, Plagg?” Tikki drawled with a pout, a flush darkening her already pale pink skin. Tikki had never been good with alcohol. Plagg was though, and it was absolutely hilarious to watch her try to outdrink him and then become a drunk mess. She’s done a lot of silly things while drunk. She one time had been walking backwards with a heavy wooden mug and had, of course, stumbled, knocking this one guy in the head with her superhuman strength and had sent him sprawling. He’d gotten up quickly, heavily drunk as well, and brought out his wand asking the comical, “You looking for a fight?” Tikki, small and petite as she was, looked up at the bigger guy with an adorably scrunched up face, whacked the wand out of the guys hand and across the room before shoving him to his butt. Watching him and his buddies sputter at what’d just happened had Plagg grinning, but having responsible Tikki whip out her wand and say, “Toads shouldn’t be so big.” before shrinking the guy had him stifling his laughter and failing miserably. Plagg was very proud of her for that one. She wasn’t usually the type to mess with someone though, so the bar was pretty low.

Tikki was beginning to nod off, he sighed, it seemed Tikki would not be petting him tonight. 

“Alright sugarcube, time for bed.” He walked over to her side, helping her stand before leaving a generous amount of money behind. He really didn’t have any use for the paper. 

Tikki stumbled and leaned dangerously towards the fireplace. Quickly he grabbed her waist pulling her against him before drawing her up into a princess carry. _Only for my purrincess_ , Adrien’s voice said and Plagg groaned. The kid’s puns and melodramatics were getting to him. But if he had to think about it, Tikki was more of his queen than his princess and… why is he even thinking about this. Plagg was demanding more camembert tomorrow for polluting his mind.

Plagg walked up the stairs to the rooms, nodding over at Rosmerta before entering the hallways full of rooms and leaving the late night din of the bar and restaurant below. He sighed as he opened a specific door, the one that Madam Rosmerta had begun to reserve for them every month. What could she say? They paid well.

He gently laid Tikki down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open. “Kitten?”

Plagg sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, “Yes?” he answered.

She hummed as she sat up, rubbing at one of her eyes, trying to get the bleariness to go away. She drew closer, sitting herself in his lap. Tikki looked up at him with weary eyes but she refused to go to sleep yet. She’d have to wait another month to do this again. A month felt like such a terribly long time when you’re waiting. She sighed, leaning against him and brought her fingers up to his unruly hair and ran them through it. 

So he would get pets after all. 

His purr rumbled to life around her as she continued her ministrations. Then, much to Plagg’s annoyance, stopped and pulled back to look at him. The irritation was short lived however when she brought her fingers down along his jaw line, her touch featherlight yet leaving a trail of heat. 

She looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes, then pulled his face down closer to hers.

When they were now looking directly into each other’s eyes, her breath sweet against his lips, she whispered, “I love you.” and then kissed him.

Plagg loved kissing Tikki, it was always somehow new, always somehow different, and yet always somehow the same, after all, it was creation and destruction in an eternal dance, but tonight it also tasted like butterbeer cheesecake. He brought his hand to cup her cheek. Kisses were probably the next best thing than having her scratch just behind his ears.

They pulled apart and she leaned against him once more. “I don’t want to go to sleep yet.” Tikki whispered, because she knew that once she woke, she would not be able to see him like this for another month. She hoped that the time when Adrien and Marinette finally get together would be come soon. She was tired of leaving Plagg.

Hopefully they’d take it well, learning that Plagg and Tikki are not actually animals. They’d been a little surprised at first when they first spoke to them but Tikki thought they might be able to handle it.

“I love you too sugarcube,” Plagg pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, “Sweet dreams.” 

She had the feeling that he turned out the lights with a spell, the energy of it humming against her skin.

His purr and the arms around her, comforting and safe, lulled her to sleep, the piling snow outside separating them from the world.

She couldn’t wait till next month.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Comments and feedback welcome!
> 
> [Discord link!](https://discord.gg/PTPWy3)


End file.
